


You look so fine

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Phil is a tease, Short One Shot, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, idk - Freeform, kinda i guess, voyeur pj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Phil likes to watch Dan fall apart...so does PJ





	You look so fine

**Author's Note:**

> yup. more of this stuff. not sorry. enjoy! :D  
>  Kay

“Phil!” 

A smile crossed his face at the perfect image beneath him. Dan was spread out on the bed, his shirt off, covered in a deep flush and a light sheen of sweat.

There was a certain beauty to how Dan looked, his chest heaving, his eyes nearly all black, his curls sticking to his forehead. Phil liked seeing him like this. It wasn’t often that he let Phil have control like this and let him do what he wanted. Phil wasn’t cruel, he wasn’t about to hurt him or tie him up, he didn’t like that kind of thing. 

But he did want to tease Dan a little.

They always had the best orgasms when they took their time. It made a spark of pride burn his chest a little to see that Dan had gotten so worked up so quickly. They had barely made it to taking their clothes off. He leaned down to kiss him, making sure to press a hand against his chest. Dan moaned into his mouth, running his hands in his hair. Phil pulled away enough to make his way to his neck. Dan’s back arched, hips canting up in search of friction as Phil made sure he had a nice red mark on his neck. He tasted good, his skin vaguely salty and tasting of his coconut body wash. He gripped his hair, his neck tensing as he let his head drop back to give Phil more room. 

“Ungh, Phil, please..” he moaned breathlessly. Phil pulled up to look him the eyes, Dan followed, sitting up. 

“Please, i need you- I need you to touch me.”

Phil let out his own soft moan at Dan’s plea, and he pressed his forehead to his. A noise made him look up. PJ was at the foot of the bed, watching with a dark look in his pretty eyes, his face flushed, his arousal obvious in his skinny jeans. His own shirt shucked off, tan skin smooth across his chest as he panted softly. 

“What do you think Peej? Does he deserve to be touched?” Phil turns back to Dan, pressing open mouthed kisses to his jaw, making his way down to his neck again. Dan wrapped his arms around his neck, legs twining Phil’s hips. PJ looked at them. He thought for a second before a smile that made Dan want to come right there making his pink lips twitch up.

“I think we should see how many times you can make him scream.” Phil smiled against Dan’s neck, feeling his moan vibrate against him. He liked that idea. And it sounded like Dan liked it too. 

A lot.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked! this is actually the closest i have gotten to actual like smut...stuff. so yea. :) follow me @notalosechesterawinchester on Tumblr and don't forget to comment and kudos <3  
>  Kay


End file.
